The Montenegro Case
by Sousaphone
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post, this is my second fic combining Private Practice with the Good Wife, two shows I adore. It follows Addie as she runs to Will after her break up with Sam. Will is under investigation and representing an innocent man...
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is my second in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison and it's probably more centered around Will then the last. This chapter's slightly longer than the others will probably be, the first few segments are kinda smutty, but the story line comes through towards the end of the chapter. I hope my writing is slowly improving and I hope you like it. Tell me what you think cause I love to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Will sat at his dinning room table, nursing a rather full glass of whiskey and reading over the notes he had for the Montenegro case. There was a lot of information related to the case, most of it useless, but he had court tomorrow and didn't want the prosecutor to be giving him any surprises. He had his elbows resting on the table's wood, rubbing his temples to fight off the coming headache when there was a knock on his door.

Alicia, he thought, bringing him more files for him to slave over. He groaned at the thought and didn't bother to put on a smile.

"Addison," he murmured, surprised to see the gorgeous redhead standing outside his door. She wore tight black jeans and a long beige, vee-necked cardigan than was just tight enough to show off her beautiful figure and just low-cut enough to get his heart pumping. Her red waves were tied tight behind her head. Behind her stood a Gucci suitcase.

"I broke up with Sam," Addie said fast enough to show Will she was nervous.

He was going to need more.

"Okay," he smiled, dragging out the word.

"Oh God," she said, wiping her hand across her eyes. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry."

Before she could turn around Will grabbed her by the arm.

"It's fine," he smiled, tugging her slightly.

"No it's… I should've called."

"No," he held back a laugh. "Then you would've talked yourself out of this before you even got on the plane."

When she opened her mouth to say something else he grabbed her face and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, sufficiently shutting her up. When he was sure he had her just dizzy enough to not speak he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I'm glad you came. You're a welcoming distraction."

He took her bags and rolled them inside the apartment. There was more wrong than just Sam. When she'd last visited she'd told him that they weren't really working out, that they were on the road to the end. There was really pain behind he sapphire blue eyes.

"I should get a hotel room."

"Oh no you shouldn't," he said, dropping the bags to grab her by the shoulders. "If you were in a hotel, I couldn't do this."

With that, Will pulled her against him.

Her mouth was soft and warm as he took it with his. He hated to feel her sadness in the kiss, not out of annoyance, but out of heartbreak for her. In his mind, she deserved the world. But soon any sadness that Addison was harboring seemed to seep from her in order to make way for the hunger Will's mouth encouraged.

Will pushed her back against the dinning table, then pulled her up to sit on it. He trailed his hands up her thighs and let them rest on her bum.

She would've let him do horrible things to her right then if she hadn't noticed the sheets of paper lying next to her.

"You were working."

"I was," he murmured against the silky skin of her neck. Nipping her throbbing pulse. When she just sat there he leant back. "I'm going to be up pretty much all night with this, so instead of waking you up early in the morning, I think now is as good a time as any to do this."

"So sex with me is a chore now?"

"Your putting words in my mouth," he said matter-of-factly. He pulled her close to him, nibbling on her ear. "Nothing about this is a chore."

. . . . . . . . . .

She was so beautiful. She lay naked on his bed, a sheet thrown carelessly across her, covering very little. Her skin was like velvet, tanned and warm. She looked totally at peace, fully content, without a care in the world.

Will felt an ache in his chest just looking at her.

Leaving Addison to sleep, he headed back out to go over the notes he had, hoping that the _exercise_ break would let him see the facts through new eyes. He was certainly no longer wrestling a headache, and the knot he'd felt building at the base of his neck was gone.

Addie found him there in the morning when she woke. The sun was streaming through the windows, hitting the side of his face. He lay, looking rather uncomfortable, over the sheets off paper he'd been slaving over.

Wrapped in one of his shirts, rolled up to her elbows, she padded over to the coffee maker, knowing Will was going to need some when he woke. It seemed he must have been awake most of the night. He looked so serene, just lying there, she hated the idea of having to wake him and bring him into the world of stress. But after she'd made herself a mocha and Will his long black, she knew it was time.

She made her way over to him and started to knead at his shoulders, feeling the stress in them. Slowly, she felt him come to.

"What time is it?" he murmured in that beautiful husky tone of sleep.

"Early," she said softly, reaching down to kiss his exposed neck, earning a soft moan in return.

She straightened herself then headed back into the kitchen. "I made coffee."

"I love you," he said with an exhausted sigh, taking a long drink from the mug she offered him. She knew he didn't really, not in the way a woman wanted such a man to love her. He loved her like Mark did, like a sister.

"I know you do," Addison smiled, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "What time at you due in court?"

"Eleven," he said, feeling himself wake up, Addison's bare thighs brushing his. "I have to go into the office before that, but I've got time."

"Oh really?"

Her arms snaking around his neck, his hands resting on her lower back as he pulled her closer.

. . . . . . . . . .

"You're stressing," Addison pointed out, head resting against Will's chest, legs twisted with his.

"You're sad," Will countered.

That got her attention. She raised her head to meet his challenging eyes.

"You are," he said. His face covered in a compassion that made Addison want to let the tears break through the walls she'd built up, made her want to grab a hold of him and not let go. Instead, she held back. Will could see the internal battle she fought.

"You're the one who's due in court today. You can't afford to be stressed." Had it been Diane or Alicia to tell him that, it would have been an accusation, an order, but from Addison, it was just kindness, _and_ evasion. "You need to relax."

A sly, child-like smile grew on his face as he pinched her bum. "I think this is a pretty good way to relax."

She slapped his hand away and rolled off of him, sitting up to study him, eyes narrowed and waiting.

Will groaned.

"Oh come on, what is it about this case that has you all strung out?"

"It's not the case."

"Could've fooled me," she said simply.

"Okay, it's the case, but not on it's own."

Her silence pushed him to give more. She wanted to be a mother; she certainly had the whole interrogation thing down.

"I'm under investigation."

Addison's blue eyes widened, but, to her credit, she didn't show much reaction other than that.

After a few moments of deliberation, she asked "What for?"

"They think I bribed judges."

Biting back the urge to ask if he had, Addison just flopped back down on the bed. She knew Will wasn't the type of person to do anything like that. And she'd seen him in court. He was like magic, sly and sturdy, a truly great lawyer –in her opinion. She didn't see any need for him to bribe judges, even if he was one of the scum who did so.

"Okay, you're allowed to be stressed," she sighed in surrender.

Will laughed and rolled to cover his body with hers.

"Your being here helps."

Addison reached up to brush her lips over his.

"You need to get in a shower now, or you're going to be late."

"Join me."

"No," she laughed, pushing him off her. "Go get ready. You don't need any more reason to be anxious."

"Sex with you isn't going to make me anxious."

"I meant about being late. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

He staying lying on the bed as she walked out of the bedroom, her naked hips shaking as she walked. Dam he wanted her.

Showered and dressed in his signature grey suit, Will stumbled out, trying to tie his favorite red tie around his neck.

Seeing him, Addison pushed herself off the couch to help him. For someone who wore a tie every day, he'd never really picked up the skill. Today he didn't exactly have the ten minutes required for him to make it look presentable.

She reached up and kissed his freshly shaven cheek.

"Kick ass."

"Will do," he laughed.

Then he was out the door.

. . . . . . . . . .

Will sat in his chair waiting as the prosecution made their opening statement. He hated to admit that Cary Agos was such a good lawyer, but it did make him slightly proud, knowing he'd trained him up. Yet there wasn't a single day he regretting choosing Alicia over him.

He also hated not knowing whether the man who sat next to him, the man he spent his time defending, was innocent or not. He got paid either way, but it certainly annoyed him. It annoyed him more to know that his client was hiding something from him. Will was irked by the idea that Cary could use that information, the smallest thing he didn't know, against him and against his client.

Cary sent him a sly smile as he returned to his seat, one hand in the pocket of his slacks. He had the look of a man who knew he had the case in his pocket. The confidence in his eyes had Will worried. He pursed his lips in thought but tried to let none of his anxious thoughts through.

He nodded to Alicia.

She stood and strutted to where Cary had addressed the jury. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she talked to the jury. It was a skill Will admired of her. Where Cary had preached to the jury, a politician at his podium, Alicia talked to them, she didn't always do it, she could preach pretty dam well when she needed to, but she spoke to each of them as if she knew them, making contact with each. She spoke of Montenegro's innocence, of how police hadn't bothered to look further than him when they found him, and how he was just a young boy that had been targeted unfairly.

The last two statements were true. Montenegro was eighteen, only just old enough to be tried as an adult. He was African-American and Will did believe that the cops had seen the boy wearing a hoodie, carrying a weapon that matched a crime spree. He didn't have a solid alibi for any of the murders they were charging him with, but the police couldn't prove he was at any of the crime scene's either. Will didn't think he had killed those people, but he'd had something to do with them, or the person really behind it.

Will scanned the jury. Exactly six women and six men, with a mixture of races. The women, on a whole, seemed to like Alicia, she was unthreatening and kind. The older man from the Bronx seemed to like her too. The younger man was bored by her. The others were harder to read. Alicia looked good, Will admitted, allowing himself a few seconds to look at her. She wore a grey suit –a straight pencil skirt ending above her knee and a matching jacket with black trim –which was why to the women she looked unthreatening. The suit did nothing to showcase her beauty. It was also the reason she was loosing interest from the men. Although she wasn't loosing Will's interest. The not too high heels she wore stretched out her muscular calf. And despite the anti-figure suit, Will knew underneath her stocking would run only halfway up her thigh and she'd be wearing the type of black lace that was meant to be ripped off.

Shaking his head, Will took his mind of Alicia and back onto the case at hand. The jury liked her, but they didn't love her. And by choosing jury members that were more likely to be lenient towards his client, he'd chosen people who weren't likely to like him. However, they would dislike Cary even more. Another fact that had Will worried. Why would Cary let them have this jury if he was sure he had it in the bag?

Will was determined to use Cary's cockiness against him.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is my second in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison and it's probably more centered around Will then the last. A little more storyline in this chapter. I hope my writing is slowly improving and I hope you like it. Tell me what you think cause I love to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the judge slammed down his mallet to signal the end of the day's proceedings, Montenegro was escorted out of court by two guards. He was young, moneyless and a flight risk who was being charged with multiple counts of first-degree murder, bail hadn't been worth fighting for.

"He's got something," Will said plainly, looking ahead at Cary talking to Dana Lodge.

"But what?"

Will looked from Cary and Dana to Alicia then back again. "I don't quite know. Get Kalinda on it when you get back to the office."

"Will do," Alicia said straight away, no arguments from Saint Alicia. Though she did wonder why Will couldn't ask Kalinda himself.

They walked out the doors of the courthouse into the post-winter sun of New York. Cars were honking, men were yelling and the smell of smog and hotdogs filled the air. Will saw Addison leaning against the railing, waiting for him.

"I'll be in this afternoon," Will explained distracted. "I've got a… lunch meeting."

Although she didn't buy it, Alicia didn't question. He was her boss, nothing else, and if she was going to separate the professional from the personal she wasn't going to ask questions.

Leaving Alicia without a thought, Will skipped down the courthouse steps to where Addison was standing, hand placed firmly on her chiffon clad hip. Her eyes were slanted in her 'I'm judging you' stare.

"What I have done now?" he asked with and amused smile, slipping his arm through the gab hers made to grab a hold of her hip.

"What lie did you just tell her?"

"Now what makes you think I lied?"

"You have a face," she pointed out. She let her head rest on his shoulder as they made their way down the street.

"Really?"

"Yes," Addison said stopping to brush her hand down the side of his face. "It's adorable."

"Why thank you."

They walked like that down the street and Will thought of how great it was to have her with him. He enjoyed the mindless conversation, the feeling of her warm body tucked into him. It was a feeling he could get used to.

"So where are we headed?" Addison finally asked, giving into her curiousity.

"A little café I know," Will smiled, planting a kiss on her head.

He really could get used to it.

. . . . . . . . . .

The café was adorably European. Housed in an old townhouse, it continued out into a gorgeous courtyard with quaint garden. Each table was adorned with candles, each in a unique glass candleholder. They sat inside, the sweet aroma of coffee and cinnamon swimming in the warm air.

"It's beautiful," Addison sighed as she sat down on the seat Will pulled out for her.

"Suits you," Will smiled. It did. She wasn't in one of her business suits today, but a stunning burgundy chiffon dress with spaghetti straps that hung low and finished mid-thigh, floating across her legs. Her lips matched and her accessories were dirty gold, vintage and bohemian. Addison looked the opposite of what she usually tried to look like.

But he couldn't get past the sad look in her eyes as she let her mind wonder. Will squeezed the hand he held in his softly, bringing a soft smile to her lips but not her eyes. His compassion, once again, had tears starting to swell up. He wished he could ask her what was getting her down, but here wasn't the time, he'd ask her that night, over glass of red with romantic music floating around his apartment.

"So how were opening statements?" Addison asked. Will could almost see the brick wall being constructed around her.

He brought her hand it his lips and bit lightly down on her knuckles. Shocks of fire raced up her arm. A smile curved on Will's lips as he watched her pupils grow. "They went well. Not great, but alright."

"Better than the prosecution?"

"Look at you using law lingo," Will smiled mischievously.

"I've been watching reruns of law and order," Addison replied with a proud, pout-like smile.

"I'm so proud," he murmured with another kiss on her knuckles. "And yes, I think we did better than the prosecution. But only just. They have something."

"You've don't know what they've got?"

"No idea."

"You could use some juju."

"I've got all the juju I need right here," he smiled, taking a sip from his herbal tea, not taking his eyes off Addison.

"How are you going to figure out what they've got?"

Smiling wide at the eager curiousity in her eyes he answered, "superior intellect, quick thinking and some old-fashioned hard work."

"And how are you going to do that here?"

"I got my best people on it."

. . . . . . . . . .

Dana was sitting in the driver's seat of her BMW, slicking her dark brown hair back into a ponytail, when Kalinda slid in next to her.

"Oh hi Kalinda," Dana smiled in mock surprise. "What can I do for you?"

Kalinda smiled back, shutting the car door behind her to lean against so she could look her friend in the eyes. "Why do you assume I want something?"

"Because," Dana grinned, voice husky, "You always want something Kalinda."

"Oh come on," her voice and eyes seemed innocent but she was far from it.

Dana couldn't help but smile, there was something about Kalinda. She had a cunning, if not slightly devious way of manipulating things to suit her, but unlike what many people thought, there was a woman beneath it all that cared and hurt just like everybody else.

Using the interrogation technique of silence, Dana simply pursed her lips and waited.

Not one to let herself be maneuvered by such simple techniques, Kalinda sat at waited as well.

The silence hung as both women sized the other up. Kalinda's mouth curved into a smirk when Dana's gazed dropped to her lips.

"Montenegro," Kalinda finally confessed, her tone filled with smug satisfaction. "What have you got on him?"

"Now why would I tell you that Kalinda?"

"Cause you like me?" she suggested.

Dana simply raised her eyebrows.

"We all know he's innocent. Your case has no substance. Yet you're still fighting it, you've got something."

"It's Cary's case, not mine."

"Come on Dana," Kalinda smiled seductively.

"And if I found out what is it Cary '_has_', what would you do for me?"

Kalinda simply smiled that smile she had that suggested dirty, dirty images were running though her head. Dana cursed herself when her gaze dropped once again to Kalinda's full lips. She couldn't afford signs of weakness in front of her.

"I'm going to need more."

With a sigh, Kalinda nodded.

Dana sat back in her leather seat as Kalinda left. She pressed a hand to her stomach in an attempt to calm the butterflies.

"Shit," she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is my second in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison and it's probably more centered around Will then the last. I seem to be writing much longer chapters in this story than the other, but who cares about chapter size. I really do hope my writing is slowly improving and I really do hope you like it. Tell me what you think cause I love to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Will looked up from his laptop to the clock on his wall, still not in the habit of checking the corner of the screen for the time. It was only seven, usually he'd have another three hours of work before he'd even had considered heading home, but he didn't like leaving Addison alone. She was his guest. It wasn't fair for him to expect her to stay up all night waiting for him.

Briefcase in hand, filled with another mountain or two of paperwork, he headed of. He said goodbye to Diane with a smile and a nod through the glass of her office, then headed down the hallway.

Alicia was heading out of her office as he went by and managed to hit straight into him, spilling sheets of paper all over the carpet.

"Sorry," she said, rubbing her face with her palm.

Both on the floor picking up files, their shoulders brushed and Will felt a hand clamp around his heart, a tightness in his chest. He knew she didn't love him. He'd been foolish to fall for her. To Alicia, he was just the one who got away, the loose string that had to be tied off. But still he'd let her have an effect on him. It was time for him to let her go.

"No problem," he smiled, pushing himself to his feet then offering her his hand.

"Thank you," she all but sighed.

They walked together to the elevator and Will focused on breathing.

"You heard from Kalinda?"

"Not since I asked her to look into what Cary had on Montenegro."

Will just nodded. He'd have to call Kalinda from home; though it was likely she was still working on it. She did her best work at night. The woman was mysterious and dark but she was a hell of a good investigator and a good friend if you were a good friend to her.

Even though Will was deep in thought, Alicia couldn't help but feel awkward. She'd hurt him, she knew she'd hurt him. Sure, she'd hurt too when she'd broken it off with him, but he'd hurt more. Alicia just hadn't felt the same way about him as he had for her.

"See you tomorrow," Will smiled as he exited the elevator.

Alicia stood for a few minutes shell-shocked. She couldn't remember the last time Will had left the office so early, sometimes he even slept in his office. Shaking her head, she shuffled her handbag on her shoulder and straightened her papers. She'd broken up with him; it was time for her to move on.

The sounds and smells of New York were all around as Will walked down the sidewalk, one hand holding his briefcase the other snug in his pocket. He bumped into other pedestrians and barely noticed. The air was brisk. Walking meant he had time to relax before he got home to Addison, he wasn't going to bring home any of his issues, he wasn't going to give her any excuse not to tell him what was hurting her. He already had expensive wine at home and was going to pick up Chinese takeout on the way home.

Addison was strewn over her lounge sweet when he walked through the door, her hair loose and free, her feet bare. She was so gorgeous.

"Hello gorgeous."

She smiled and turned her face slowly to face him, seductive. He felt his pulse start to race.

"Hello," her voice was as sultry as she looked.

"I brought home food."

Making an effort, she took a big, exaggerated sniff. "Mmmm," she sighed. "Smells good."

Addison pushed her hair back from her face and slowly made her way over to him reaching up so her lips were a whisper away from his. A dare he wasn't going to take, despite really wanting to. Instead, her just brushed his lips softly over hers before turning away to get bowls to put the Chinese in.

Her eyes narrowed but she sat herself down at the table and watched him get everything ready. For a lawyer he looked great in the kitchen –his jacket thrown over the bench, his tie loose and his shirtsleeves rolled up.

"Chinese," he smiled, place it down in front of her then positioning her wine glass in front of her, filled it with the finesse of a veteran waiter.

"Thank you," she smiled a tempting smile.

Unable to resist be bent down and nipped at her bottom lip. Addison grabbed him by his red tie and kissed him, pulling him into her, deepening it. It took Will all his willpower to pull away and take the seat next to her.

Once again her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she said nothing. It wasn't often a man resisted her advances, especially when she was practically throwing herself at them. She was well aware that her dress was hanging so that not much was covered.

"How was your afternoon?" He asked her, taking a mouthful.

"Good, didn't do much. A little shopping," she smiled. "Then came back here and watched some cheesy old movies."

"Sounds fun. I wish I could've joined you."

"But sadly, you have a job," she said with a sigh and a sympathetic pout.

"That I do. And you do too, if my memory serves me right."

She pressed her lips together. "Work is the last thing I want to think about right now." She ran one of her bare feet up his leg. "I'm on holiday."

"Addison," he sighed. He pushed her foot off him and the look he gave her had her freezing. "There's something wrong with you," Will leaned forward to hold her chin, forcing her gaze straight on him. "What it is?"

"Nothing," she tried to avoid, but she could already feel the warmth of tears in her eyes. His hold on her didn't waver.

He didn't say anything, he just looked into her eyes. Addison felt her was reading her soul as easily as he did a book.

"I didn't get pregnant. You know how I was trying? Well it didn't take." The tears started to spill over, running down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. "I have a hostile uterus." The smile and laugh she tried to force at her own joke was heartbreaking. "Then I tried to adopt and everything was going fine and the lady checked off on me. The girl was so sweet and we hit it off straight away. Then her labour started a month early."

Will saw where this was going. The baby had died when Addison was so close. He moved his hand to wipe away the tears.

"She delivered a healthy baby, so cute. She let me hold it against me. I was finally going to be a mom. Then she told he she'd changed her mind."

She'd decided to keep the baby, Will thought with a mental sigh.

"You see, there was a family from her church who wanted the baby too. She basically told me she didn't think I would be a good mother. She gave the baby to them. I was finally going to be a mom," she moaned.

Moving quickly but smoothly, Will stood to pull her against him. It broke his heart seeing her like this. She'd make a great mother; it didn't seem fair that fate wouldn't let her.

It felt good to let it out, let all the tears out. And it felt good to have Will's arms hard around her, his chest pushed against hers. She wished she could just stay there, that she didn't have to go back to real life. Here she could be wild and free, well, as wild and free as she ever was. She didn't have a job to worry about, she didn't have to see Sam and she didn't have to face the fact that she was probably never going to be a mom.

Will didn't bother to making calming words or soothing noises, he just held her tight.

. . . . . . . . . .

Addison was curled up over Will on the couch, red wine in her hand, watching a black-and-white film when there was a knock on the door. Both heads turned.

"You get it," Will said, pulling them both to their feet.

"Really?" Addison asked, motioning to her attire –one of Will's many business shirts.

"You're more presentable than I am."

She had to laugh as he gestured to the birthday suit _he_ wore.

"Fine."

Addison pulled open the door and smiled at the rather beautiful Indian woman she came face to face with. She wore a red leather jacket over a tight black dress with matching black boots. She was pretty hot.

"What can I do for you?" Addie beamed.

Kalinda knew the woman had no clue who she was, but she knew her. Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, stunning OB/GYN and _friend_ of Will's.

She smiled. "I'm here to see Will."

"Oh, come in. He'll be out soon. I'm Addison."

Shaking the hand she was offered, Kalinda smiled. "Kalinda."

"You work with Will?"

"Yes."

"Can I get you anything? Wine? Tea? Coffee?" Addison asked, ever the hostess. Her upbringing had taught her how. Even when the guest could see her bottom hanging out beneath the shirt when she reached up into the cabinets to get a glass.

"No thank you," Kalinda smiled, but her voice was strict enough to have Addison's spine straightening.

"Hey Kalinda," Will said, buttoning up the last few buttons of his shirt. He smiled when he saw her knowing smirk. "Got something for me?"

"I have to give them something in return."

Will's chocolate eyes narrowed in concentration. What could he give them that would get him what he needed without selling himself out?

"What can we give them?"

"I don't know. You haven't done anything."

Considering the cards he had delt, Will asked, "Who'd you ask?"

"Da… DA Lodge."

"Do you think she'll able to get us what Cary has?"

"I think she's more likely to give it to us than Cary is."

"Probably true," Will sighed, rubbing his temples with his thumb and his forefinger.

Addison stood with her hip rested against the counter and watched him. She'd finally got him relaxed. But she understood the dilemma he was facing; either throw his client under the bus and protect himself or give himself up and save his client. She knew it wasn't so black and white, but she knew that was how he was thinking.

"I don't have anything to offer them."

Kalinda's lips pressed together as she thought, then her eyes focused in on Addison. She had an Idea. "We could give them you?"

"Me?" Addison asked surprised.

"I could just say that he'd spoken to you about what he's done."

"You think that would do it?"

"Honestly? Yeah," Kalinda nodded.

Will's eyes flicked to Addison who just smiled. "Good ahead, I've got nothing to hide."

The smile he beamed back had Addie's blood boiling and her mind filled with dirty images.

"So we're good?" he asked Kalinda.

"We're good."

After she'd gone, Will walked over to Addison, already unbuttoning his shirt. "Thank you," he murmured, murderous desire in his eye. The sweet man had gone. But she didn't really mind.

"No problem," she said on a sigh as he pushed her up against the kitchen counter.


	4. Chapter 4

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is my second in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison and it's probably more centered around Will then the last. I seem to be writing much longer chapters in this story than the other, but who cares about chapter size. I really do hope my writing is slowly improving and I really do hope you like it. For all the Willicia fans, it's coming, but like the writers of Good Wife I shall make you weight, MWAHAHAHA! No, it just that I have a great story line coming up for them and I can't have them together for that to work. Tell me what you think cause I love to get feedback! :D

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Got me something?"

Dana hadn't even looked around, Kalinda was impressed. Little did she know she'd seen her reflection in her glass. Kalinda took the stool next to her, slid her jacket off, placing it on the bar then signaled the bartender for her usual.

"I may."

"What are you waiting for?"

When Kalinda stayed silent, Dana finally gave in and turned to her. "Well?"

Kalinda sipped her dry whiskey and smiled seductively. Her eyes studied Dana, making her feel like an animal in the zoo, but she was hopeless to stop it. Kalinda just had a way of doing that to her.

"You first."

Dana sighed. "That isn't going to happen. You give me what you have and I'll tell you if it's worth it."

"You could just trust me," Kalinda said with puppy dog eyes, the picture of innocence.

Dana just laughed, finishing her drink off with a gulp.

"Do you really have something for me Kalinda."

She sighed, pretending to give in, an act neither of them believed, then unzipped the pocket of her jacket. Pulling out a picture she'd printed out of Addison, Kalinda placed it on the bar and slid it to Dana.

Dana picked up the picture and studied it. She recognized the woman, but only as someone she'd seen once or twice. Where did she know her from?

"Who is she?"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery. She a _good friend_ of Will's."

Dana's eyebrows raised as if to question 'and?'

"They talk."

Rubbing her maroon lips together, Dana thought over what she'd been given. It could be one of the best breaks they'd get in the case, or it could be absolutely nothing. Kalinda's face gave nothing away.

"I'll think about it."

When Dana stood, Kalinda softly grabbed a hold of her arm. Her eyes were alluring and wide with desire. "Where are you going?"

. . . . . . . . . .

"So this woman has something to do with Will bribing judges?" Cary asked Dana, who was spread over his chest, fiddling with a strand of his blonde hair.

"That's what Kalinda thinks."

"And since when," Cary said with that amused grin of his, "do we trust what Kalinda says."

Dana pushed herself up to look in his baby blues. She bit down on her lower lip as she studied him, holding back laughter. "We don't."

"No we don't," he grinned, rolling so that she was underneath him. He studied the photo. "Do I know her?"

"Probably not. She's a doctor from LA."

"Know anything else about her?"

"Nope," Dana stated plainly, slowly trying to wrestle her arms out from under his weight.

"Then I'll run her in the morning," Cary smiled. "As for know…"

He pulled her up against him and pressed his lips hard into hers, rolling so that she was on top of him. Dana let out an excited laugh.

. . . . . . . . . .

"So you think she's in it with him?" Wendy Scott Carr asked as she walked down the sidewalk, coffee in hand, flanked by Cary and Dana.

"She very well could be," Dana stated.

"For the financial gain," Cary added.

"She's a doctor?" Wendy asked, smiling to passing pedestrians that recognized her as the woman who had failed in her attempt to become State's Attorney.

"A very good one."

"Then she has no reason to do it. Has she been in any financial crisis?"

"No," Dana answered. "She's got family money behind her."

"Then why would she get herself involved in judge bribery?"

"For the thrill?" Cary suggested.

"Or for Will," Dana said with a sly grin. "It's my understanding that they have a rather _strong _friendship."

Wendy considered it. Her investigation wasn't going very far and the new lawyer Will had hired was likely to make it very hard to do anything. She hated to admit she was good. This Addison Montgomery could be a break. Even if she wasn't in on it, she may have seen something important that she didn't even realize.

"She could be useful."

. . . . . . . . . .

Will was just about to head into court when Kalinda ran up to him. The look in his dark eyes told him she had something.

"They have his prints," she huffed.

"They would've had to tell us in discovery," Alicia pointed out.

Kalinda opened her mouth to respond but Will bet her to it. "Not if the evidence has only just came to light."

"But they've obviously had it sense jury picking," Alicia commented. She always sounded so shocked that lawyers could play so dirty.

"But there's no way to prove that," Kalinda stated.

"No wonder he's been so smug," Will sighed, rubbing his face with his palm.

"What are we going to do?" Alicia asked, always speaking allowed the questions Will asked himself. And it was a good question. With fingerprints, no matter how innocent their client was, he was going to jail.

"We try to make a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is my second in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison and it's probably more centered around Will then the last. I seem to be writing much longer chapters in this story than the other, but who cares about chapter size. I really do hope my writing is slowly improving and I really do hope you like it. In case you haven't noticed (if you've been reading my fics), this story is set in NY, not Chicago. Tell me what you think cause I love to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The day at court was pretty boring. Cary didn't bring up the fingerprints, but both sides knew it was only a matter of time before the prosecution hammered in the final nail in the coffin of Billy Montenegro. Neither side fought with passion, but were rather calm and casual.

After the judge called it a day, Will made his way over to Cary.

"We need to talk."

Carry nodded, his face serious but smug, as it almost always was. "This afternoon," he decided. "Come up to my office."

Will nodded back. No other communication was necessary. Now all Will had to do was convince their client to take any deal they could get for him.

With Alicia on his heal, Will headed to the holding cell where Billy would be waiting to be transported back to the prison. With some quick talking, they managed to get admitted for a few moments until the transport arrived.

"Yeah?" The boy sat looking confused as to their presence.

"We have to talk to you about something," Alicia said politely, hands clasped together. She really did suit the title she'd been dubbed, Alicia looked every bit the Good Wife standing their on the right side of prison bars. But Will knew better. When it came to Alicia Florrick there was a lot more than met the eye.

"Yeah?"

"They have your fingerprints on the murder weapon."

"It's my gun," the boy said, his face scrunched up. "Of corse it's got my prints on it."

Will could've cursed. Neither him, Alicia nor Kalinda had noticed. He felt like a fool. He didn't like to know he'd been got. Out in the courtroom foyer, he called Kalinda.

He didn't wait for her voice.

"What, exactly, were you told?"

"To do with what?"

"The prints."

"Dana said that they had his prints on the gun."

"Well of corse they do," Will sighed angrily. "The gun's his!"

"Shit," Kalinda muttered. "You think they played us?"

"They I do."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You do that."

Will muttered curses as Alicia stood and watched him. It wasn't like the 'good wife' to swear, well, not in public. So Will let out his frustration on his own. How could they have been played so easily? Cary did have something, he was sure of it, but figuring out what it was was going to take more effort than he'd hoped.

"We can still do this."

Will turned at Alicia's optimism.

"We can deal him out. We know Cary's got something."

"But it's whether we can fight what he's got," Will sighed in exasperation. He knew Alicia knew that, she was just trying to be positive. "Or whether he's just bluffing and has nothing at all."

Once bitten, twice shy, wasn't that what they said? Will had no desire to be played again.

"Well," Alicia sighed. "We have until this afternoon. Let's get to work at working out what it is he has."

Will wanted to yell that he'd gone over every leave of paper they had to do with the case, that he'd read every word and had no clue. But he didn't. It wasn't fair on Alicia. _And_ he was in public. He didn't exactly want to make a scene in the courthouse foyer, he probably couldn't afford it.

.

Addison was awoken by a knock on the door. With a groan she looked around the room to see the mid-day sun beaming through the windows of Will's apartment. She couldn't believe she'd slept in so late. Will was probably in court.

There was another knock.

She groaned again but yelled "I'm coming!"

Stumbling around the bedroom she managed to whack her knee against the corner of the bed as she desperately tried to button one of Will's shirts up around her. She reached the door just as the visitor knocked again. She yanked the door open.

"Morning," Cary smiled flirtatiously.

Any doubt in his mind that Will was sleeping with the doctor disappeared. But he saw what Will saw in the woman. Her red hair was messy and wild from sleep, her eyes dark from it. The shirt she wore, Cary presumed to belong to Will, and was buttoned unevenly in rush. It covered very little. Cary had to hold his eyes inline with hers.

"Good morning," she near groaned, her voice husky.

"I'm looking for Will," Cary lied.

"He's not here," Addison said, forgetting manners.

"Do you know where I could find him?"

"At his office I suppose. And if he's not there then he's probably in court. Could I take a message for him? What's your name?"

"Cary Agos."

"Addison Montgomery," she smiled, offering her hand for a handshake.

He picked up her hand and brought it to her lips for a soft kiss. "A pleasure to meet such a gorgeous woman."

Addison's eyes went wide and her lips curved mischievously. She had a feeling this man wasn't there to see Will at all. He had the sly cunning of a lawyer, but she didn't pick him for one Will worked with, but she could be wrong.

"Well thank you," she smiled, taking back her hand. "I'll tell Will you stopped by."

And with that, she shut the door in his face.

Cary's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he really didn't blame her. He hadn't really thought the plan through. They would have to settle for watching her for now. Then maybe he could send Dana in. As smug as he was, he knew her flirting skills were superior to his, even if the mark was a woman.

He picked up his cell and dialed Dana.

Inside, Addison picked up the apartment phone and dialed Will.

.

He was in the conference room of the room surrounded by random sheets and panicked people when he got the call.

"Do you know a Cary Agos?" The voice was obviously Addison's and it sounded somewhat amused, but he could barely hear her over the desperate rustling of paper and the thousands of conversations going on around him.

"Yes," he answered, blacking his other ear as he sidestepped his way out of the room. Shutting the room behind him. "Yeah I do. He's a A.S.A. . Why?"

"He just paid me a little visit."

Will felt his back straighten and his fists clench. He knew he was the reason Addison of now involved, but he didn't like it. And as much as he admired Cary, he didn't want him anywhere near Addie.

"What happened?"

Addison sat down on the couch and imagined twirling the phone cord around her finger. The idea made her feel old so she pushed it from her head. "He came by, asking for you, gave me the once over, introduced himself, called me gorgeous then kissed my hand."

Biting make the urge to growl, Will asked "you sure? Nothing else?"

"He may have kissed my hand _then_ called me gorgeous," she corrected, mischievously pursing her lips.

"Okay," Will considered. "Okay. Call me if he comes up to you again. I've got a meeting with him in," he checked his watch, then muttered an oath, "just under twenty minutes. I have to get back to work but I'll see you tonight."

She blew him a kiss through the phone. "I'll be waiting."

Placing her head softly on her bent up knees, Addison considered what she was going to spend the rest of her afternoon doing. Pressing her unpainted lips together she considered shopping, a walk around the park, or a massage. The massage idea won, she'd already shopped and she didn't particularly love the idea of walking in the park by herself. She knew plenty of people did it, and the idea was almost soothing, but she'd always considered it to be a couples activity, and she wouldn't quite feel right doing it alone.

With a smile on her lips Addison picked up the phone again and called her old masseuse, hoping she still worked in the city. It had been a _long_ time.


	6. Chapter 6

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is my second in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison and it's probably more centered around Will then the last. I seem to be writing much longer chapters in this story than the other, but who cares about chapter size. I really do hope my writing is slowly improving and I really do hope you like it. In case you haven't noticed (if you've been reading my fics), this story is set in NY, not Chicago. Tell me what you think cause I love to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You played us Cary!" his voice was angry, but not loud. Will fought to keep it that way. He thought he sounded rather dignified.

"I didn't do anything," his grin was smug and innocent and had Will wanting to knock his lights out. The man had that way about him.

"We both know Kalinda made a deal with you…"

"Actually, no," Cary interrupted before Will could carry on his rant, "I made no deal with Kalinda. I have however, heard rumor that she struck a deal with A.S.A. Lodge. Maybe you should speak with her."

Fist tight, muscles clenched, Will decided to take a different approach. He struggled to loosen each muscle in order to appear relaxed and reasonable. "Look Cary, I've never had a problem with you. We both know this boy's innocent. He's being played by the system."

"He has Lockhart & Gardner to insure that doesn't happen."

"If he didn't have us he'd be in prison serving life right now. Come on Cary, he just a kid, an innocent kid being frame for something he didn't. The evidence is unsubstantial."

"I disagree. One, he isn't some innocent kid, he's a gangbanger, tried and convicted of drug charges, and he killed five people. And two, the evidence is not unsubstantial."

"He didn't kill those people Cary and you know it."

"Actually Will, I don't know it. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Will immersed half an hour later no closer to getting justice for his client. Yes, he thought he was hiding something, but he was getting closer and closer to being absolutely sure of his innocence. Cary had disagreed, arguing that there had to be justice for the families of the five dead, a chance to make move on and make peace. Will had counted that his client too deserved justice. And he was going to get it for him.

Walking down the hallway he walked past the room with a gold plate labeled A.S.A. Dana Lodge. Part of him wanted to go barging in, but the other had had time to simmer down and didn't think making a scene here would be any better than yelling curses in the courthouse.

When he got out onto the street he was going to call Kalinda, they had a lot of work to do.

. . .

"I think I might have something."

All eyes turned to Alicia. They were still all crammed in the conference room, the only difference the boxes of pizza in the table's centre.

Trying not to look to eager, Will stood, nodded. "What've you got?"

Alicia shuffled through the spread papers until she found the one she needed. The one relating to his arrest. "He was picked up outside a none gang hangout. It's likely one or more of the people he was with had the same gun. We could place blame onto one of them. Show it was just as likely for any of them to have done it."

Will nodded, it was a good point. But they'd already tried to investigate the other boys, but they were nowhere to be found, and, of course, nobody seemed to remember who they were. Without names, it was pretty near impossible to track them down. Unless, he thought with pressed lips, you had a photograph.

"Would there be any street camera's around there?" He thought aloud.

Kalinda bit into the corner of her lip as a sly smile grew on her lip. "There might be." With that she stood and left.

Alicia felt some of the pressure roll off her chest, she looked over to Will and they shared a smile.

. . .

"So, from this, we can get photos of each of these men?" Kalinda asked, leaning over Matt Benson to look at the computer screen where the video played. She knew very well that he was concentrating just as hard on the perfume she'd dapped at her neck as on the job he was doing for her.

"In theory, yes," Matt smiled, turning slightly so that his head bumped against her boob.

He was a dog, and she would've moaned in slight disgust, but he was being helpful and the least she could do was let him have a brush.

"So…?"

"It's not that easy, they'll be blurry. We haven't exactly got HD on our street cameras."

"But you could still get me close ups?"

Matt smiled and bit down on his tongue. "I could."

. . .

Will was leaving when Kalinda walked through the doors, waving photos with a wide smile on her face. He felt the need to jump for joy and click his heels together.

"I got names."

"K," he sighed, his grin bright. "I love you."

With a shrug, Kalinda gave her smile another flash. "I know."

He pulled her into a hug that each felt was a little awkward, but she squeezed anyway. She'd always felt a love for Will in the way one would an annoying brother.

. . .

When he walked through the door, Addison could tell he was in a great mood. His grin was a mile wide. Whatever had been stressing him was gone, if not only for a night, it was enough.

"Somebody's had a good day."

Will walked up to her, grabbed her, and pulled her in for a long hard kiss that had her heart thumbing and her toes tingling.

"It got better towards the end," he grinned, making his way down her neck. He loved the feel of her pulse against his lips.

Addison gripped his shoulders as his mouth made it's way further down her body. She let out a moan. Desire fueling him, Will pushed her up against the wall and slipped his hand up her thigh, velvety smooth.

Letting out a laugh, Addison started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"After this," she said between moans. "We're going out."

Will stopped to look into her eyes, an amused grin plastered on his face. "Oh are we?"

"Yes." She bit down on her bottom lip, an alluring gesture she'd perfected. "To somewhere where the music is loud, the drinks are strong and fruity, and the people there are half our age."

"Hey, I'm hip."

"So hip," she laughed, taking the opportunity to kiss his neck.

With that, he shoved her hard between himself and the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is my second in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison and it's probably more centered around Will then the last. I seem to be writing much longer chapters in this story than the other, but who cares about chapter size. I really do hope my writing is slowly improving and I really do hope you like it. In case you haven't noticed (if you've been reading my fics), this story is set in NY, not Chicago. Tell me what you think cause I love to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I wouldn't exactly have picked Gardner for a guy who hung out at these sort of places," Dana held back a laugh. Even in her car outside she could feel the music pounding through her.

"The things we do for woman," Cary sighed, earning him an elbow in the chest from the very gorgeous woman pouting next to him.

After a very more moments waiting, Cary finally asked, "Well are we going in?"

"Why not?"

The music was loud and electronic; it flew through Addison's bones and had her sighing as she ground against Will. It had been a long time since she'd been to such a place. She'd grown up too fast, married young, had pretty much skipped her twenties for med-school. And at that moment, she didn't care about her age or anything else, she was having fun.

As was Will. There was something about the mix of alcohol, deafening music and a skintight dress wearing woman slammed against him. He could smell her fragrance, mixed with the sweat of everybody else around them.

"Enjoying herself?" he yelled into her ear, his grin smug.

"Hell Yeah!" She yelled out to nobody in particular, earning herself a few yells back from the crowd. She'd had a few to many.

Across the room, Cary yanked Dana against him. They had a perfect view of Will and Addison humping each other on the dance floor. Cary had to give props to his old boss, he'd pulled a rather gorgeous woman. Her hair was in wild curls, styled to long unstyled, and the tight black dress she wore barely covered her well-toned bum.

"Stopped staring," Dana told him with a shove to his shoulder.

When Addison broke away from Will to head to the bar, Dana saw her opportunity. Making her way through the crowd she bumped into Addison as she tried to stop at the bar.

"Sorry!" She yelled over the music.

"No problem!" Addison yelled back.

When the bartender brought her their drinks she sent a winning smile at Dana then headed back into the crowd. Dana swore then looked back at Cary who was standing, hands in pockets, looking rather smug.

"Shut up," she mouthed.

His cute face faked innocence then broke into laughter.

Pouting her adorable lips she pulled the finger at him.

. . .

"So Why, Detective North, did you arrest my client, when you saw him standing on the side of the street?" Will asked the detective on the stand. He was a good, clean officer. Been working the streets for ten years. He was in his fifties, and a white male. Who, from what Kalinda had found, looked to have a certain biased against young, African-American boys.

"He matched the profile of a suspect fleeing one of the crime scenes. And when I got close, he had a gun, matching the murder weapon, in his back pocket."

"In full view?"

"Yes."

"So he wasn't carrying concealed?"

"No."

"Do you not find it strange," Will asked, "that a man would be carrying the gun used in five different murders, in plain view?"

"He's a kid. Kids do silly things."

Alicia sore the younger man on the jury sit up straight, lock his jaw. She couldn't help but smile if not somewhat slyly. Will saw it when he went back to get the pictures of the other boys Billy was with and smiled in return. They were finally getting somewhere.

"So what exactly was the profile that our client, Mr Billy Montenegro, fit?"

"African-American male, younger than twenty-five, about six foot," the detective answered.

"Did the original statement of the witness not say between the ages of twenty and twenty-five?"

"The witness changed their statement."

Will nodded, leaving that for now. Leaving the jury wondering _why _the witness changed their mind. Had it anything to do with the suspect being younger than twenty?

"And just to classify, Billy Montenegro is eighteen, younger than twenty?"

"Yes, but-"

"There were four other men fitting the same criteria standing on that street detective North, next to my client. Why didn't you arrest any of them? Or at least take them in for question?"

"Objection, your honor," Cary said, standing up straight.

Will sent him a smug smile, he wasn't looking so confident now.

"On what grounds Mr Agos?" The Judge asked.

His mouth opened, but no words came out. There had to be a reason, but he just couldn't find out. Behind him, Dana looked worried.

"Then I'm going to have to overrule. Mr North, you must answer the question."

"He was carrying a gun I presumed to be the murder weapon. I didn't want him to get a way."

"You _presumed_, detective?"

"Yes, I couldn't be 100% sure until ballistics had been confirmed."

"So you overlooked other possible suspects because you presumed my client may have been carrying the gun used, a gun owned by most of the gang population in New York?"

"Objection you honor!" Cary jumped at the chance. "The question has been asked and answered _and _is hearsay!"

"Withdrawn your honor," Will said before the judge could sustain Cary's objection. "Do these men," Will asked, "match the profile the witness gave?"

The detective studied the pictures then nodded, annoyed. "Yes, I suppose, but…

"No further questions your honor."

As he went back to take his seat, he saw Addison leaning up against the back wall, a tempting smile on her face. She'd loved just watching him, he was a killer in court. She found it extremely attractive. Will shook his head and smiled back. She looked gorgeous.

Dana didn't miss the connection.

She watched as the judge spoke, Addison walked out. Dana tossed up following her and staying put and decided to stay where she was. The last thing she wanted to do was spook the woman.

Outside the court, Addison reapplied her lipstick as she waited for Will. Across the hallway, Peter exited out from a meeting, shaking hands with various men in business suits. He spotted her over one of their shoulders.

After saying his farewells, he made with way towards her.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hello," she smiled back, letting her eyes drop to study him.

"Peter Florrick," he said, offering his hand that she took with a strong shake. He'd always admired a woman with a strong handshake.

"I know," she smiled. She had an alluring smile. "Addison Montgomery."

"And what are you doing in the courthouse Miss Montgomery."

"Addison. I'm waiting for a friend."

Peter was about to open his mouth when Will came through the door with Alicia on his heels. Before even seeing Peter he bent down to press his lips to Addison's. When she moaned softly he pulled away.

Alicia walked away with not much as a look towards Peter, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Addison, her blue eyes widening in surprise. She turned back to Peter with a sympathetic smile.

"Will," Peter nodded, his smile gone.

"Peter."

Will hooked his arm around Addison and lead her outside. As soon as they were out under the sun, out of earshot, she let out a laugh. "Well that was awkward."

"Yeah," Will laughed.

They walked down the steps hooked around each other.

"Does he have anything to do with you being investigated for bribing judges?" Addison finally asked, using her free hand to push the hair that blew into her face out of the way.

"Not officially."

Addison considerate that, pressing her red lips together. "Does it have anything to do with you and Alicia?"

"Me and…" he gave up on that when he saw her knowing, somewhat sly smile. "How do you know about that?"

"A blind man would know that if he spent two minutes alone in a room with you."

Will laughed, deciding to take the positive road. "Anything that was between me and Alicia is long gone."

"Oh no it isn't," Addison said, reaching up to press her lips against his. "Go to work. I'll see you tonight. I'm cooking."

The face she got in return from Will was sarcastically worried and earned him a shove. Her lips were gorgeous pouted. Will couldn't help but pull her in to steal one last kiss.

"I'll see you tonight," he murmured as he turned to get in a cab.

. . .

When he got into the office, Diane motioned for him to join her in her office. Her hip rested on her desk as one hand held a phone to her ear and the other motioned for him to give her one moment.

"Yes. I'll see you in fifteen."

She hung up then turned to Will. She looked classically elegant in her business dress as she always did. The dress she wore started high on her collarbone and finished at her knees, it was printed with a black and white floral pattern, with hints of yellow. Her face didn't give Will any hints as to whether it was going to be a friendly meeting or whether he was going to get a telling off.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing," Diane brushed it off with a flick of her wrist. "A meeting with a possible client. How's the Montenegro case going?"

"It was rough there for a while," Will stated, making his way over to the cabinet to get out the scotch. It made Diane's eyebrow lift suspiciously. "But it's fine now. Going good actually. Had Cary running scared for a while there."

"Then why the scotch?"

Will simply shrugged. This time Diane's eyes narrowed, but she let it go. "How this business with the judicial bribery doing?"

"They haven't got any steam," Will sighed, pouring himself a drink. When he offered Diane shook her head, it was to early in the day to be drinking, especially when she had a meeting.

"But you're worried."

"They're starting to dig into my personal life," Will sighed. The scotch burned its way down his throat.

"And is there something you're worried they'll find?"

"No," Will shook his head. "I just don't like it."

Diane nodded, taking the seat next to him and pouring herself a glass. Sometimes all Will needed was a little quiet and a friend, and Diane gave it to him. It was getting him down.

"A little birdie told me you have a guest staying over."

That got a smile growing on Will's lips. "And what little birdie who that be?"

"One that's going to stay anonymous."

Will smiled.

Diane was just happy he wasn't with Alicia anymore. Without that adding fuel to the fire maybe it would just blow over. And she liked Addison, but it was the smitten look that passes over his face whenever Alicia walked by that had her worried.

"You don't need to worry," Will said finally.

Diane hoped she didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is my second in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison and it's probably more centered around Will then the last. I seem to be writing much longer chapters in this story than the other, but who cares about chapter size. I really do hope my writing is slowly improving and I really do hope you like it. In case you haven't noticed (if you've been reading my fics), this story is set in NY, not Chicago. Tell me what you think cause I love to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You take the ballistics guy," Will whispered into Alicia's air as the courtroom began to fill. He saw Cary saying something to Dana in the back. He wondered if it was to do with this case or to do with him.

"All stand for the right honorable judge Abernathy."

The court stood and Will watched as Dana slipped out the back. Once the judge did his thing and let them sit down he motioned to Kalinda.

"Follow Lodge," he said, lower than a whisper. "Find out what she's up to."

He sat and watched as Cary questioned his ballistics expert. The man looked nothing like you'd expect. He was young and white, skinny and slightly lanky. He looked like a bookworm or had never seen the world. Will hoped that would mean the jury wouldn't like him.

Cary's questioning did nothing to prove that Billy was the only possible suspect.

When Cary said he was done and took his said, Will sat up straighter and watched Alicia take her place in the middle of the room.

"But this evidence applies to any gun of the same kind?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, any 9mm pistol would have the bullet."

"Like Mr Montenegro's gun?"

"Yes. We compared bullets fired from his Jericho 941 and they were a match."

Alicia nodded, as if thinking over what she'd been told.

"Did you compare the bullets with any other guns?"

"No."

"But you said the bullet would be the same."

"Yes, but we didn't have any other weapons to compare it with."

"Why didn't you compare it with other handguns anyway?" Alicia fired back.

"Because it wasn't necessary." He said, voice starting to rise as he got nervous.

"Because you already had your suspect?"

"Yes. And his gun matched."

"No further questions," Alicia said with a knowing smile.

Will looked across to where Cary was sitting. The frown on his face made Will smile. They had it, and tomorrow they would bring in their ballistics expert who would compare the bullet of Montenegro's gun with other weapons, weapons that could be seen in the video being harbored by the other men.

. . .

"You're following me," Dana said, turning around to find Kalinda following three steps behind. She'd figured it out on the last corner but had decided to lead her off the trial she was going down before she confronted her.

"Just a coincidence," Kalinda smiled. Both of them knew it wasn't.

"What are you doing Kalinda?"

"Walking."

Dana's eyes widened as if to say, oh really?

"You owe me," Kalinda said plainly.

"Do I?" Dana asked with an innocent smile, continuing to walk down the street, expected Kalinda to join her.

"You screwed me. I gave you Montgomery, you were supposed to tell me what Cary had."

"You look to be doing find on your own."

"It's a matter of principle," Kalinda said with a shrug.

"What do you want?"

Kalinda just smiled, turning on her heel, readying to leave. "Just remember you owe me one."

Dana turned and watched Kalinda walk away, her tight skirt hugging her bum, ending just above what was reasonable. The woman had a way of getting under her skin.

She waited for her to round the corner before she headed off to her original destination.

. . .

"We've got this," Alicia said as they slipped out of court.

"I think we do," Will smiled. "But we can't get cocky. You go and talk to our ballistics guy. Make sure we won't have any surprises from that end."

He watched as she left, the seam of her skirt running down her bum to where it split about two inches below her bottom. He felt his heart skip.

"He did it," Cary said from beside him, pulling his attention from Alicia.

"He's innocent," Will countered. "We've proved that. And we'll continue to prove that until the jury judges him innocent."

Cary scowled but kept going, hoping Will would accidently slip him a clue. "He killed five people."

"No," Will said calmly, pushing open the front doors to New York. "He didn't. And whoever did is currently running around the streets freely."

When Cary continued to walk with him Will stopped to study him. He was like a cat with a string. "Do you have something to offer me Cary?"

Cary simply shrugged.

"You could give us bail as a sign of goodwill."

"I could."

They stood there staring at each other, never giving anything away. Will was about to say something when his phone rang. He sent Cary a smug smile. "I have to take this. See you around Cary."

. . .

Kalinda watched Dana enter an apartment building she recognized and called Will straight away.

"Will Gardner."

"It's Kalinda, I just watched Dan… A.S.A. Lodge enter an apartment building on fifth."

He took a view moments to think, watching to make sure Cary was out of earshot. "Wendy Scott Carr has an office in an apartment building on fifth."

"That she does."

"But we already knew she was heading the investigation. She came and saw me."

"Yes," Kalinda said, smiling as she got to the good part. "But I've got an ear inside."

"Oh really?" Will smiled.

. . .

Wendy sat behind a big oak desk. She had the phone to her ear and sounded both frantic and desperate. When she finally managed to talk the man on the other side of the phone down she brought her attention up to Dana who stood waiting at the door.

"Sit," she sighed, leaning back slightly in her chair. She'd never been one to need to relax while she was working, she could handle a great deal and had in her run for State's Attorney. "Please."

Dana took one of the seats opposite, folding her legs and placing her hands on her lap.

"These reporters won't leave me alone."

"Will's lawyer screwed you," Dana stated objectively.

"Elsbeth Tascioni," Wendy sighed, pushing away at her hair. "I'd never even heard of her."

"She defended Peter," Dana told her.

Wendy nodded. She had read the report Dana had given her on the woman. "Have you got anything on this Addison Montgomery?"

"No," Dana sighed, "Nothing more than what's in the biography I gave you. Me and Cary didn't get anything from trying to talk with her. We were, I was thinking," she corrected, "that you should talk to her. You can ask her with the authority of your position. You might be able to get something from her."

"Why haven't we just subpoenaed her?" Wendy asked.

"We didn't want to unless we had to. We don't want to spook her."

Wendy nodded. No, she didn't want Addison Montgomery to run.

"I'll talk to her."

. . .

Sitting back in his chair, Will looked at the laptop Kalinda had placed in front of him. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with the information the recording gave him.

"How exactly did you get this?" Will asked, his grin sly and amused.

"I may have dropped something into A.S.A. Lodge's bag."

Will laughed.

"So what should we do?" Will questioned.

"I think you should let Addison talk to her. She doesn't know anything, does she?"

"There's nothing to know about," Will stated.

"Yeah," Kalinda sighed. "I know. But does she know anything that they could use to incriminate her? Anything at all?"

"She knows that I'm being accused of judicial bribery, that it was started by Florrick and that Cary's working it. That's about it. As far as I know, she's never spoken to any judges. She's certainly never came to my basketball games."

"Maybe it would be a good idea for you to take her along. Or at least have her '_drop something off'_." Kalinda suggested. "Give them the idea that she might be related to this. Have them chasing after leads that won't lead anywhere."

"I don't want Addie hurt in any of this," Will said, eyes and mouth firm. Kalinda half smiled, it was nice to see him so concerned about somebody other than Alicia. Little did she know he would've reacted the same had it been concerning her or Diane.

"She won't be. You already said she's clean from this. And I checked her over before she testified for us in the MacKenzie case."

Will nodded, his eyes wandering off somewhere Kalinda couldn't see. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll think about it."

. . .

The smells of chicken frying with vegetables hung in the air when Will pulled open the apartment door. He hadn't stopped thinking about the taping, but he tried to push it out of his mind. He put on a smile.

"Home-cooked dinner, two nights in a row," he smiled. "I'm a lucky man."

He pressed his lips against the nape of her neck. It tasted of her.

A moaned rumbled from her, which she hid with a little laugh. "Yes, you definitely are a lucky man." She said, putting down the spatula she had been using to give him a light kiss.

"You're in a good mood," he said, holding to face to examine it.

She didn't smile, but stared deep into his chocolate button eyes. Her face was beautifully serious. "I am." Shaking her head, a bright smile beamed. "I'm great actually. I made a decision."

"And what's that?" he asked, undoing his tie and pulling out two wine glasses.

"I'm going to get a surrogate."

Will nodded, pouring the wine. "Okay then."

"I had kind of given up," she sighed, pressing her back against the counter to look at him. She honestly did just look happy. "Given up hope. But I was talking to Jake…"

"Jake?"

She grinned mischievously. "Yes, Jake. I was talking to him and he gave me this whole speech. That he'd told women when they'd exhausted all the options. That he'd told them when it was time to give up. He said I shouldn't give up. That I could get s surrogate, that I could still be a mother." She smiled wide and bright, "I'm going to be a mother."

"Yes you are." He leaned down to kiss her. "And, you're not going to be carrying a baby, or breast feeding, so you can drink."

Addison let out that gorgeous laugh of hers as he handed her a rather full glass of wine.


	9. Chapter 9

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison, just like my other story, the MacKenzie case. This story is my second in a group of stories I'm writing about Will/Addison and it's probably more centered around Will then the last. I seem to be writing much longer chapters in this story than the other, but who cares about chapter size. I really do hope my writing is slowly improving and I really do hope you like it. In case you haven't noticed (if you've been reading my fics), this story is set in NY, not Chicago. Tell me what you think cause I love to get feedback.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alicia watched from her seat, and Addison from her spot at the back of the room, as Will made his closing statement Alicia tried to listen to his words, cause she knew she could still learn from him, but it was hard. She saw his hands gesturing and remembered how they'd felt against her skin. She heard his voice raspy after her coughed and remembered how it had sounded early in the morning, heavy with sleep and deep with desire.

She, she reminded herself, had been the one to end it with him. Yet she still yearned for him, for what they'd had. She wished his feelings hadn't gotten tangled up. And she wished Diane hadn't found out, she'd recognized the looks she'd been sent. She wished they could've just been. But she was a mother, and she couldn't just be screwing around. She had to be a responsible adult.

From her position at the back, Addison watched Alicia trace Will's movement, a look of longing in her deep eyes. How did he not see it? Perhaps he didn't want to, didn't want to injure his healing heart.

She could tell Alicia didn't love him, a woman's eye for things like that, she presumed. But she saw how Will looked at her and she knew he did. She'd seen that eye before, in Derek's eyes when he gazed at Meredith, in Mark's when he talked of Lexi. She felt an ache in her heart as she questioned whether a guy would ever look that way at just the thought of her. She could almost hear it tear when she wondered if Sam was the guy who'd look like that when he saw her across a room.

Beating back a tear she watched Will. He really was a great lawyer. And a great guy. She wished he was the guy for her, but they were just friends. She looked to Alicia and wondered if she realized that.

When Will sat back down he sore her and smiled. When he saw the tear in her eye his chocolate eyes went wide, and he mouthed 'you okay?'. She just nodded, she was okay, she was going to be okay. Soon, well, hopefully soon, she was going to be a mother. She didn't need anything else. Well, that's what she told herself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That's the end of this story, and yes it came quickly. But I'm going away soon for a few days where I'll be writing but not be able to upload, so I want to get all I have so far up over the next few days. Tomorrow, I'll be putting up the whole of my next story. I hope you enjoy my stories and tell me what you think.

x


End file.
